El otro lado de la Luna
by Alisse
Summary: El Santuario de Atenea vuelve lentamente a la normalidad, eso hasta que Hécate se presenta ante ella y Poseidón y les propone un trato que afecta a uno de sus Santos, pero que si no aceptan, puede traer una nueva guerra. Fic hecho por Alisse y Ryu Mary
1. Chapter 1

**El otro lado de la Luna.**

**Por Ryu Mari y Alisse**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo I. Punto de partida**

Estaba anocheciendo en Grecia y, en un lugar particular, el Santuario, en una de las tantas habitaciones que habían para los Caballeros, uno de ellos parecía tener una gran lucha interna… sentado en frente de un espejo.

-Estamos llegando a un acuerdo- dijo, después de unos minutos de silencio profundo que se sintió en el lugar –que te quede claro que si acepto lo que me propones es porque de esa manera estarás controlado…

-No seas cínico- replicó el otro, con tono de voz incluso algo molesto –lo estás haciendo porque también te conviene, de esa manera saldrás beneficiado… no es por mí, es por ti.

-Como digas- suspiró el otro –recuerda, hay ciertas cosas que debes tener claro: primero, no debes manifestarte, porque así nos descubrirán y ahí sí que va a quedar la grande, no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que tendrán los demás cuando se den cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Sí, sí, les va a dar ataque- cortó el otro con voz irónica –y tú recuerda que tienes que cumplir las tareas que te encomiende, no se trata sólo de un juego en donde ustedes nada más salgan ganando.

-Y lo haré, mientras nadie salga herido- agregó el muchacho –y recuerda que debes mantenerte a la raya, sin interferir en nada de lo que ocurra a mí alrededor…

-Eso ya lo dijiste.

-Es necesario que te quede claro, ni pensamientos peligrosos, ni comentarios sarcásticos ni nada de eso…- insistió el muchacho, contando con sus dedos las distintas peticiones que hacía.

-Ya entendí la idea- gruñó el otro –aunque debes tener claro que cuando alguna situación se te salga de control, lo más seguro es que me manifieste, aunque no sea de manera voluntaria por parte de los dos. Es una de las consecuencias que puede tener todo esto- guardó unos momentos de silencio, mirando con suspicacia al joven que tenía en frente de él -¿estás dispuesto a todo eso?, lo hemos estado conversando y creo que ya es hora que lo decidas.

El muchacho se sintió nervioso y algo inseguro, pero eso duró sólo unos cuantos momentos, porque instantes después asintió, sonriendo un poco. Estaba más que seguro que si los demás se enteraran, prácticamente lo iban a matar, pero estaba seguro que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por una buena causa… muy buena causa.

-Está bien, hagámoslo- dijo, sonando seguro de un momento a otro –ya lo hemos estado aplazando demasiado.

El otro sonrió, mirando fijamente al otro que se ponía en su cuello un pendiente que terminaba de unirlos más que de palabra. El trato entre ellos estaba firmado por fin, y lo que acababa de hacer el muchacho era una clara muestra de ello. Lo vio suspirar con cierto nerviosismo.

-Relájate, chico, si nada puede salir mal- suspiró, sintiéndose cansado de tener que insistir tantas veces en lo mismo –las guerras se han acabado, y esta relativa paz del lugar evitarán que la situación se te salga de control. Ya lo sabes, es prácticamente imposible que trate de adueñarme de tú cuerpo, aunque sea mío también.

-Es que si lo haces tanto tu pellejo como el mío corren peligro, y no lo digo sólo porque tú eres prácticamente nuestro enemigo, sino porque no me dejarán vivo después que sepan que acabo de hacer un pacto con el Rey del Inframundo, quién casi destruye la tierra hace sólo unos cuántos meses atrás.

-Esos son detalles- replicó Hades, hablando desde el reflejo del espejo –además, apuesto que cuando les des a entender tus razones para hacerlo, van a estar todos felices, sobre todo el que piensas que te va a matar.

Por primera vez desde que Shun de Andrómeda se sentó en ese lugar, sonrió de manera sincera. Lo único que deseaba era ayudar a su hermano, y sólo se le había ocurrido una manera, que tenía que ver necesariamente con el dios que tantos dolores de cabeza les había causado. Con sus poderes estaba seguro que lo lograría, lo haría feliz.

-Espero que Ikki entienda que fue necesario esto…- dijo Shun, poniéndose de pie –y que me deje explicarle antes que me golpee- sin querer se puso pálido –en fin, creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirme. Aunque esto no ha sido de las mejores ideas que he tenido, creo que no puede resultar tan mal.

-Despreocúpate- le dijo Hades –¿qué puede salir mal?

-Uno nunca sabe…- replicó Shun, poniendo el pendiente de "Por siempre tuyo" debajo de su polera, para que nadie lo viera.

Los golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Shun llamaron la atención del muchacho, que quedó mirando la puerta unos momentos y luego volvió los ojos al espejo, en cuyo reflejo aún podía verse a Hades. Por momentos Shun deseó la posibilidad de ser un vampiro, así dejaría de preocuparse por cosas como esa.

Quien había golpeado no era otro que su amigo Seiya, que lo miraba con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Estás solo?- le preguntó, después de echar una mirada rápida a la habitación.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Estoy seguro que escuché que conversabas con alguien- Seiya pudo notar perfectamente que Shun abría los ojos con sorpresa, pero que se reponía casi inmediatamente de ésta y que comenzaba a sacarlo para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto definitivamente.

-¿Yo conversar?, claro que no- dijo Shun, riendo un poco nerviosamente –debiste confundirte, Seiya, estoy seguro de eso.

Aún sin tragarse demasiado las palabras de su amigo, asintió. De hace días que sospechaba de él, y que estaba metido en algo raro. Pasaba casi todo el día metido en su habitación, parecía más nervioso que de costumbre cuando lo interrogaban sobre lo que hacía, incluso en ocasiones estaba más callado (y eso ya era decir mucho)

-¿Y para qué me buscabas?- le preguntó Shun, en un intento casi desesperado para que se olvidara del asunto.

-Ah, eso… Saori quiere que nos reunamos con ella, no me dijo para qué. Ikki dijo que para variar, sólo quería molestarnos y hacernos perder el tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, no deja de ser Atenea, así que no le queda otra que hacerle caso…

Shun sonrió levemente ante el comentario de su amigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi a esa misma hora, en un lugar recóndito nunca visitado por un mortal, había una mujer, mejor dicho, una diosa, que caminaba de un lado a otro mirando el cielo estrellado. Esa noche no había luna, por lo que el brillo de las estrellas era mucho más fuerte que otras.

-Señora- escuchó detrás de ella en esos momentos, y al voltear, pudo ver a una joven inclinada en frente de ella.

-Dime…

-Ellas ya fueron aceptadas- continuó la chica, después de asentir –están dentro del Santuario y en el Templo de Poseidón, tal como usted lo indicó. Fueron aceptadas como aprendices en el Santuario, las dieciséis. Ocho en cada santuario.

-Excelente- replicó ella, sonriendo –puedes retirarte, no necesitaré de tus servicios hasta que tengamos que ir a ver a Atenea y Poseidón, así que tú y las demás tienen estos días libres.

-Gracias, señora Hécate.

La diosa volvió a quedarse sola y después de unos momentos, volvió su mirada al cielo, comenzando a sonreír.

-Dentro de poco- murmuró para sí –comenzaré a recuperar lo que me pertenece, lo que antes era mío, antes de que Zeus, Poseidón y ese idiota de Hades se sintieran con el derecho de arrebatarme sin siquiera preguntarme. Así irán cayendo uno a uno, y se darán cuenta que no debieron pasarme a llevar creyendo que eran los dueños del universo… para esto me he estado preparando tanto, y se sentirán tan perdidos que tendrán conflictos entre ustedes… y eso mismo será lo que los lleve a su ruina.

Hécate dio una última mirada a su alrededor, el templo estaba rodeado por un gran bosque que hacía imposible que cualquier persona normal llegara a él, sin contar que embellecía mucho el lugar, y lo hacía extremadamente tranquilo.

-El primero en caer serás tú, mi querido Hades- dijo, esta vez en voz alta, soltando una pequeña risa –te verás metido en tantos problemas que sólo querrás que te deje en paz… sin contar, que he encontrado una muy buena razón para que te rindas. Ni siquiera te imaginas que he encontrado a tu adorada Perséfone entre toda esa gente… estoy segura que aunque sólo deseas que permanezca al margen de toda la oscuridad que te rodea, ella es lo demasiado tonta como para hacer hasta lo impensable por ti. Por algo ha vuelto contigo.

Se acostó en un diván, mirando al techo y sonriendo con diversión. Tanto tiempo planeando y por fin todo lo que deseaba comenzaba a cumplirse… muy pronto todo lo que le correspondía por derecho propio volvería a ella, por mucho que esos dioses del Olimpo no estuvieran de acuerdo. Todo estaba tan bien planeado, que nada podría salir mal. Nada de nada.

-Muy pronto, Reyes del Inframundo, caerán… y ustedes sólo serán los primeros…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

En el Santuario, los Caballeros de Atenea se reunían ante un llamado de la diosa. Como siempre, debido a la cercanía con su diosa, los cinco de bronce estaban alrededor del trono de ella, vistiendo su armadura y en silencio. Seiya y Shun habían sido los últimos en llegar, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ikki, que miró con suspicacia a su hermano menor, que lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la vista, sintiéndose incómodo.

Los Caballeros dorados fueron llegando casi de inmediato, en un silencio respetuoso a su diosa, aunque eso en algunos no quitaba la gran sonrisa divertida que tenían por lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser llamados a la presencia de su diosa. Éstos llegaron junto con los Caballeros de plata que habían sido convocados, y con las amazonas también.

Shun, a la distancia, pudo ver a su amiga June, que en esos momentos estaba casi terminando su entrenamiento con Sheena, después de estar soportándolo por más de un año. A Shun a ratos le daba lástima la chica (sobre todo porque terminaba molida, y a él no le gustaba verla sufrir), pero estaba orgulloso de ella, tenía que reconocer que había avanzado mucho en ese tiempo que llevaba en el Santuario.

-Bien- Shion tomó la palabra en esos momentos, haciendo que todos los caballeros presentes dejaran de volar en sus pensamientos y tomaran atención –tal como les dijimos hace unos días, los nuevos aprendices han llegado, por lo que todo el que esté en condiciones de tener pupilos tendrá asignados el número que sea conveniente. Pasen, por favor…

Una gran cantidad de jóvenes y algunos niños se pusieron en frente de los caballeros, todos vestidos con trajes de entrenamiento, listos para comenzar cuando lo estimaran conveniente, aunque no se podía negar que algunos se notaban de lo más nerviosos, porque no estaban del todo seguros de qué tendrían que pasar en ese lugar.

Más de un caballero sonrió ante esto, recordándose a sí mismo cuando llegaron a ese lugar, creyéndose perdidos.

-Mira a esas niñas…- le susurró Milo a Camus, que estaba a su lado. Por el tono que usaba, dejaba perfectamente claro que ya no las veía como unas niñas –estoy seguro de que sería un excelente maestro de ellas.

-¿Estás seguro que lo que quieres enseñarles es a luchar?- le preguntó Camus de vuelta, enarcando una ceja. Conocía a su amigo, y también adivinaba en sus palabras las verdaderas intenciones que tenía.

-Por supuesto- contestó el otro –les enseñaré del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Espero que ni Marín ni Sheena te escuchen, porque estoy seguro que son capaz de hacerte puré, y te lo merecerías…

-No seas aguafiestas, Camus, tú también puedes ayudarme a enseñarles…

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender- dijo Saori, hablándoles incluso con ternura –sus maestros serán como una familia para ustedes, serán sus mentores, las personas que los van a guiar, y cuando ellos lo estimen necesario ustedes serán probados por el santuario, y obtendrán de ellos y de nosotros la armadura que los protegerán, y de ella, la constelación que los guiará en la lucha. La responsabilidad de los Caballeros de Atenea no es cualquier cosa, ustedes serán los responsables de que la paz de la tierra continúe, que la gente pueda ser feliz durante su vida, aunque tengan que arriesgar la suya. Nosotros, que ya llevamos un tiempo luchando, lo hemos experimentado, pero la vida nos ha enseñado que el compañerismo y la unión es la mejor manera que pueden tener para lograrlo… pero ustedes mismos aprenderán eso, entrenando cada día y luchando por lo que más quieren…

Saori pasó su mirada por todos los aspirantes a caballeros, y sonrió dulcemente. Lo que menos deseaba era que ellos se asustaran.

-Les deseo suerte, y les pido que se esfuercen… ahora, les presentarán a sus maestros, espero que sean capaces de escuchar sus consejos, y de aprender sus lecciones. Desde este momento ustedes han iniciado su entrenamiento, su destino ya comenzó.

-Bonitas palabras…- suspiró Seiya, sus amigos lo miraron con burla.

-Habló un enamorado- dijo Ikki a la pasada, cruzándose de brazos. Ignoró completamente la mirada molesta de Seiya – yo las encontré muy normales, rayando en lo cínico…

Seiya iba a reclamarle a Ikki, obviamente no con pequeños susurros, sino que casi con gritos. Hyoga fue quien puso una mano en su brazo y lo detuvo.

-Sólo te está molestando, no le hagas caso - le dijo Shiryu.

Seiya se soltó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando molesto hacia otro lado. Ikki sonrió con diversión y Shun lo miró suspirando.

En ese instante Saori comenzó a llamar a los aspirantes y a los maestros de los mismos. Milo estaba absolutamente extasiado, ya que tenía muchísimas ganas de entrenar a algunas de "las niñas".

-Mike – dio un paso adelante un niño pequeño algo larguirucho, de cabello castaños y ojos negros – serás entrenado por Aldebarán de Tauro- La emoción del chico fue increíble, aunque llegaba a ser algo cómica la proporción maestro-alumno, el niño le llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

Así pasaron cinco niños más, los cuales fueron destinados a: Afrodita, Shiryu, Hyoga, Misty y Argor. Ken, quien era el discípulo de Argor quedó algo intimidado con su maestro desde un principio mientras que André, quien era el alumno de Afrodita quedó algo incómodo por los ademanes de éste.

-Llamaré ahora a una de las damas, Alcione. – al momento de escuchar ese nombre una chica de mediana estatura, delgada, de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y de ojos pardos bastante brillantes dio un paso al frente.

-¿La viste Camus, la viste?, es preciosa, ojalá que sea mi alumna – dijo el caballero de escorpión con un deje de picardía en su voz.

-Sí, claro… con lo pervertido que eres de seguro la chica no dura ni media temporada – dice el francés con algo de enojo en su voz y sin mirar a su amigo.

-Aguafiestas.

-Tu maestro será… un caballero de plata, Sheena.

-Diablos… con lo que cuesta espiar a Sheena. – dice un Milo más que frustrado.

-Merecido te lo tienes – regañaba Camus al peliazul mientras este hacia algunos berrinches igual que un niño pequeño sin su dulce.

Saori continuó llamando a los últimos alumnos que quedaban, siete chicas y dos chicos, era la primera vez que llegaban tantas mujeres a convertirse en caballero.

–Jesús, tu maestro será Aioria de Leo, caballero de oro y, el último chico, Frederick, tu maestro será Dohko de Libra, caballero dorado.

-Y todavía quedan… no puedo creer que sean chicas – hace el comentario Kanon a Saga, quien internamente rogaba por no tener que entrenar a una mujer.

-Bien y para terminar, las damas. Diré sus nombres y el de sus maestros rápidamente para que comiencen el entrenamiento lo antes posible.

-Alcione se salvó al ser la primera en ser designada estoy harta de estar esperando, ¿por qué siempre ella primero?…- gruñó una de las chicas que esperaba ser designada. Sus compañeras la miraron con cansancio y algo de vergüenza, porque hablaba bien fuerte.

-Cálmate, Dasha, no seas irrespetuosa- replicó una de ellas en voz baja.

-Es que siempre es lo mismo…

-No le sigas el juego Sarayu.

-¿Sucede algo chicas? – pregunta la diosa, quien notó que había una leve conversación entre algunas aspirantes.

-Nos disculpamos, eran comentarios sobre lo lindo del lugar- contestó una de las chicas. La mayoría de los presentes la miraron con extrañeza.

-Gracias, pues… ¿Nadir? – inmediatamente una chica de cabellos largísimos color ciruela, tomados en una trenza, delgada y de ojos aguamarina dio un paso tímidamente – tu serás entrenada por Camus de Acuario. – La chica asintió y se vio al lado del frío caballero de hielo que le había hecho una señal. -Ariasu, tu maestro es Marín, caballero de plata. Anastasia, tu maestro es Shura de Capricornio. Dasha, tu maestro es Aioros de Sagitario…

-Ya era hora, estaba cansada de esperar – dice una chica de cabellos cortos y negros, mientras hacia algo de berrinche. Nadir que estaba cerca, trató vanamente de hacerla callar.

-Eeeeh… haré como que no escuché- dijo Saori, después de unos momentos de mirar a la chica y escuchar lo prácticamente se quejaba de todo –Daniela, tu maestro es Death Mask

-Bajo el pésame de todos los presentes – dije Ikki mientras miraba a la chica con algo de burla. Consideraba que prácticamente tenía su tumba hecha, quizás hasta con el epitafio_: "Aquí yace una chica que tuvo la mala suerte de tener a un loco de maestro. Que la culpa de quién lo designó la haga descansar en paz, si es que no perdió la razón durante su entrenamiento"_

-¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo los arreglos de los alumnos? – preguntó Hyoga a Ikki.

-Como para haber puesto a una chica con ese tipo, de seguro que no quiso hacerlo y se lo pasó a Seiya, culpemos al idiota- contestó Ikki, apuntando a Seiya, que estaba a su lado y que pareció no escuchar. Hyoga por poco y no aguanta la risa que le causó la frase, mientras que Shun miró de manera acusadora a su hermano mayor.

-Hermano, no digas eso.

-Bah!

-¿Vai...tiare?- dijo Saori lentamente -que nombre más extraño…

-Vaitiare, todo junto, es que es polinesico, soy de Isla de Pascua.

-Esa chica si que debe saber bailar, que sea mi alumna

-Milo… no cambias…

-Vaitiare… tu maestro es Shaka de Vir…

-¡SHAKA! POR QUE SHAKA, YO SOY EL MÁS APTO AQUÍ!…-gritó un caballero de Escorpión casi encolerizado, siendo inmediatamente acallado por un golpe de Camus y una mirada de la diosa, mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeros trataban de aguantarse la risa que les causaba la actitud infantil del Caballero de Escorpión – Él no va a saber aprovecharla… ouch!

-Te lo mereces por tonto – dice Camus mientras volvía a pegarle otro coscorrón al casanova del Santuario.

-Disculpa… como decía serás la discípula de Shaka de Virgo.

-Sí… claro. – dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a su maestro y miraba a su compañera, la última que quedaba, una chica de cabellos negros oscuros y largos, como la noche, y de brillantes ojos azules casi como zafiros, con una tez tan blanca como porcelana.

-Y, la última de todos los aspirantes, Sarayu, no te dejé al último porque sí, sino porque de todos los aspirantes tú serás quien tendrá dos maestros, Saga y Kanon de Geminis.

Aquél comentario casi mató al menor de los gemelos, no tenía ganas de entrenar a nadie y menos a una mujer.

-Por fin están todos listos para comenzar con esta gran travesía y con sus destinos. Traten de acostumbrarse a la vida que comenzarán a tener y que su cosmos se eleve hasta lo más alto. Pueden retirarse.

Poco a pocos todos los presentes fueron dejando el salón en el que estaban. Todos, menos los Caballeros de Bronce y la misma diosa Atenea, que parecía algo estresada después de la designación de todos los aprendices.

-¿Te sientes bien, Saori?- le preguntó Seiya, mirándola –te notas realmente cansada.

-¿Y de qué se puede cansar?- preguntó Ikki, mirando al Caballero de Pegaso con expresión fatalista –se pasa prácticamente todo el día sentada en su trono de diosa, ya ni siquiera se preocupa de la Fundación porque tiene al tonto de Tatsumi a cargo.

Shun iba a "retar" a su hermano por su comentario pero optó por lo más sano: se quedó callado. Ya a esas alturas debía saber que Ikki era un real caso perdido. Saori prácticamente ignoró su comentario, por lo que continuó conversando con Seiya como si el Caballero del Fénix y su sarcástica lengua no estaban presentes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-No es justo, no es justo, no tengo a ninguna chica bonita como estudiante… no tengo a nadie y Camus sí, yo también quería. – se quejaba caminando de un lado a otro en la estancia de la casa de Escorpión el guardián de ésta. – Pero… ¡claro!, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?… iré a "ayudar" a mis camaradas, las mujeres son complicadas y soy el único aquí las puede controlar – terminó diciendo Milo mientras sus ojos destilaban picardía y de su sonrisa destellaba un brillo. – Mañana, comienza todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad reinaba sobre el Santuario, ya estaba todo listo para comenzar una nueva aventura para todos sus residentes.

Aquella noche no había luna, aunque eso es lo que piensa la mayoría de las personas, ya que la luna aunque no se vea está presente de igual forma sólo que está escondida en medio de las tinieblas, en medio de una enorme oscuridad. Entre esa oscuridad una hermosa mujer, de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos, se encontraba sentada en un gigantesco sillón aterciopelado rojo mientras miraba la tierra desde el balcón de su habitación y sostenía una copa con vino en una de sus manos.

-En menos de 28 días todo comenzará… ellos no tienen idea que la oscuridad de la luna, que brilla esta noche sobre el Santuario, es sólo una señal de lo que está por venir. Falta tan poco y podré volver a tener, lo que es mío por derecho y que debió continuar siendo mío para siempre, de la diosa y bruja triple, Hécate.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, esperamos que el primer capítulo les haya gustado. Si dejan algún comentario o crítica se los agradecemos.**

**Alisse y Ryu Mary se despiden, que estén muy bien.  
**


	2. Preparativos para una fiesta urgente

**El otro lado de la Luna.**

**Por Ryu Mari y Alisse**

**Capítulo II: Preparativos para una fiesta urgente.**

--

**17 de septiembre, Santuario.**

-Al menos ustedes tienen suerte- gruñó una de las chicas, mientras ella y sus compañeras caminaban en dirección a los lugares de entrenamiento –no tienen que soportar a un maniático como maestro, está realmente loco, con sólo escuchar el nombre uno ya sabe lo que viene…

Las demás rieron con disimulo, tratando de no hacer enojar más a Daniela, que desde la tarde del día anterior andaba de un pésimo humor debido al maestro que le había tocado. Por supuesto que ella sí las escuchó, y las miró ceñuda, aunque sin decirles palabras.

-Vamos, Dany, no te desesperes- le dijo Sarayu –a ti te tocó el maestro loco, pero al menos es uno. Lo que es a mí, me tocaron dos, gemelos y que pasan todo el día discutiendo sobre tonteras, ¡ni siquiera estoy segura de que se puedan poner de acuerdo para el entrenamiento! ¡Eso es para volverse locos!

-Las dos están exagerando- Vaitiare interrumpió la conversación, que sonaba más que nada a una futura discusión –la señora Hécate nos hizo estudiar a los caballeros dorados, de plata y de bronce justamente para que sepamos sus virtudes y puntos débiles… de esa manera…

-¡Que alguien la calle!- exclamó de pronto Dasha, tapándose sus oídos –linda Vai, todas sabemos eso, conocemos a la perfección nuestra misión porque la señora estuvo días y días hablándonos sobre eso, así que no tienes que repetirlo otra vez- agregó con voz irritada.

-No lo hacía con esa intención- replicó Vaitiare, molesta por el tono con que su amiga le había hablado –simplemente lo decía para que ellas tuvieran claro que al saber cómo son los maestros que les tocaron, sabrían cuidarse de mejor manera de ellos y no ser influenciadas por sus personalidades.

-Lo dice quién le tocó Shaka de Virgo- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Daniela. Vaitiare se estaba alistando para contestarle, pero la presencia de otras personas llamó su atención.

-¿Ustedes son las nuevas amazonas?- les preguntó uno de ellos, un chico de cabello verde y mirada demasiado amable.

-Sí- contestaron a coro la mayoría de ellas, mirando con atención al joven, y pensando que estaba muy guapo.

-¿Ustedes son los caballeros de Bronce?- preguntó Alcione, sonriendo.

-Sí, yo soy Seiya de Pegaso- dijo el castaño, apuntándose a sí mismo –y ellos Shun de Andrómeda – el peliverde les hizo un gesto con la mano -e Ikki del Fénix- el muchacho ni se inmutó –es un gusto.

-Igual…

-Y les queríamos decir que si no se apuran, van a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, y por lo que sabemos, al menos Camus suele castigar muy duro la impuntualidad- dijo calmadamente Shun, mirando a Nadir, que dio un saltito y su mirada cambio inmediatamente.

-Creo que mejor nos apuramos…- murmuró, comenzando casi a correr.

Los tres caballeros de Bronce las vieron alejarse sin hacer comentarios. El no tener a sus otros dos compinches (es decir, a Hyoga y a Shiryu) les hacía pensar que desde ese día se acabarían ciertas actividades que tenían los cinco juntos, ya que sus amigos del Cisne y del Dragón tenían a aprendices a su cargo, por lo que el tiempo con sus amigos se reducía bastante. Normalmente estas actividades tenían que ver con algunas bromas a los dorados más que nada… planeadas por Hyoga y Seiya, reprobada por Shiryu (pero aún así se quedaba para ver el resultado) suavizada constantemente por Shun y disfrutada más que nadie por Ikki.

Y, aparte de las menos horas que podrían compartir, era obvio que por ser maestros tenían que tratar de darles un buen ejemplo a sus pupilos, por lo que las bromas tendrían que reducirse a… ninguna (según Shiryu). Por supuesto que ninguno de sus amigos aceptó eso, por lo que llegaron al acuerdo de suavizarlas ligeramente y tratar que fueran más esporádicas. El caballero de Dragón quedó bastante satisfecho con el acuerdo que logró con sus amigos y compañeros de batallas, pero (para tristeza y futura desesperación de él) no se dio cuenta que TODOS tenían los dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

-¿Se les ocurre hacer algo interesante?- preguntó Shun, soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento. Habían desayunado hacía poco y ya se sentía casi desocupado…

-Podemos ir a observar a Hyoga y a Shiryu- contestó Seiya, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando a sus amigos –o también podemos ir a entrenar, no es bueno que nos descuidemos pensando que estamos en paz.

Shun e Ikki se miraron levemente, como consultándose las dos posibilidades que tenían. Hablaron a un tiempo.

-Vamos a _molestar_ a Hyoga y a Shiryu.

Mientras, en otro lado del Santuario, mejor dicho en los lugares de entrenamientos, las chicas ya habían llegado, encontrándose con unos no muy contentos maestros, esperándolas casi de manera impaciente.

-Muy bien- dijo Camus, al ver llegar a Nadir casi sin aliento –veo que ya comenzaste con parte del entrenamiento, hoy continuaremos trabajando resistencia- la chica puso cara de horror –sígueme, sé donde hacerlo.

-Pero…- Nadir miró con pánico a sus compañeras, que se veían igual de cansadas que ellas. Las chicas sólo se atrevieron a encogerse de hombros, deseándole lo mejor.

-Ustedes tampoco crean que se han salvado- escucharon una voz femenina, y al ver a una chica de cabello verde cruzada de brazos, Alcione se dio cuenta que su día no empezaría nada de bien –para que les sirva de lección, tienen que ser puntuales.

-¿Aquí no corre eso de "primer día nadie se enoja"?- preguntó Sarayu, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Por la sola mirada que le dio Sheena, prefirió quedarse callada (y se planteó seriamente pensarlo dos veces antes de preguntarle algo a la amazona de Cobra)

-Vamos a entrenar- dijo Sheena.

-Tengo entendido que el dicho es "último día nadie se enoja"- le dijo Ariasu a Sarayu, en un susurro –yo creo que por eso no te hizo caso.

En menos de cinco minutos, cada una estaba con su respectivo maestro, tratando, en parte, de parecer novatas y, por otra, hacer enfadar lo menos posible a sus maestros, ya que al menos ese día parecían bastante propensos a enojarse.

Milo de Escorpión decidió hacer su "ronda matutina" bien entrada la mañana, tratando de esa manera, de asegurarse que la mayoría de sus compañeros dorados estarían en los recintos del Santuario entrenando a las "niñas" (o pretendientes en potencia del caballero escorpión). Primero llegó (cómo no) con su amigo cercano, quién le aguantaba y escondía todas las barbaridades que se le ocurría hacer de vez en cuando.

Así es, Camus.

El caballero dorado de Acuario aún no se notaba de buen humor, aunque solía ser bastante serio en lo normal, cuando Milo le vio la cara se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama.

-¡Hola, amigo!- saludó alegremente Milo, mientras que Acuario esperaba que Nadir terminara de subir un pequeño cerro exclusivamente de piedra (típico del Santuario y sus alrededores) y está de más decir que empinado. La chica ya llevaba cinco caídas, más de seis deslizamientos y unos cuantos accidentes más.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- le preguntó Camus, sin rodeos. El otro lo miró con aire ofendido.

-Por favor, Camus, con esas palabras das a entender que me paseo por estos lugares con intenciones poco sanas- contestó Milo, fingiendo indignación, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia donde estaba Nadir tratando de subir –oye, niña- le gritó -¡cuidado con esa roca, que…!

-¡Ahhhhh!- exclamó la chica, comenzando a caer.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado…- murmuró Milo, después que la chica cayera pesadamente sobre su trasero –¿cómo era que se llamaba tú aprendiz, Camus?, son tantos nombres que termino por confundirlos…

-Nadir- contestó Camus, viendo cómo la chica se ponía de pie nuevamente, notándose muy irritada –a este paso hoy no podrá subirlo.

-¿Y qué esperas?, es el primer día- replicó Milo, Camus sólo se cruzó de hombros.

-Si tan sólo pudiera usar magia…- murmuró enojada Nadir, subiendo con esfuerzo –me dedicaría a lanzarle la montaña más grande a mi maestro por la cabeza, para que entienda que esto es totalmente inútil…

-No murmures- le dijo Camus, a la distancia –no se ve bien en una señorita, y menos si será amazona. Ellas son lo bastante valientes y atrevidas como para decir las cosas de frente.

-Demonios…

Dándose cuenta que no sacaba mucho quedándose ahí, Milo prefirió seguir con su inspección matutina, y a los siguientes que encontró fueron a Shaka y a Vaitiare.

Los dos estaban sentados, uno en frente del otro, con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto. Cinco minutos después el caballero de Escorpión los dejaba solos, murmurando cosas sobre "enseñanzas inútiles" y cosas así.

-Tal como te diste cuenta, Vaitiare- dijo Shaka, una vez que Milo se había ido –la meditación es necesaria para aislarte de molestias ajenas al entrenamiento…

-Como diga, maestro…

El dorado de Escorpión desechó inmediatamente dos posibilidades debido a otras dos razones de mayor peso: Sheena y Marín. Como estaban en el recinto de las amazonas, el acercarse demasiado a espiar era casi firmar el suicidio, porque aparte de estar las dos chicas recién nombradas, estaban las demás que no se quedarían calladas ni por respeto al status que tenía dentro de la Orden de Atenea.

No, mejor se acercaba a esas dos chicas en algún otro momento.

-¡¡Cuidado!!

A pesar de la advertencia, Milo no fue capaz de esquivar la gran cantidad de piedras que le llegaron, sobre todo en la cabeza. Quedó medio aturdido mientras notaba que alguien se acercaba a él.

-¿Te hiciste mucho daño?- le preguntaron. Al mirar vio a una de las aprendices… si no se equivocaba, esa era la de…

-¿Te golpeaste mucho, Escorpioncito?- preguntó con ironía Death Mask, mirándolo desde la distancia –que eso te sirva de lección para que no te metas más en medio.

-Sólo estaba caminando- contestó con el orgullo herido Milo, mientras se sacudía algunos restos de piedras que quedaron sobre él. Death Mask lo miró con la ceja enarcada -¿qué?, ¿es que acaso no puedo caminar libremente por el Santuario?

-Si caminas no hay problema, pero sí lo hay cuando andas cazando- replicó Death Mask, sonriendo con burla. Su alumna lo miró confusa –vámonos, Daniela, aún queda mucho que practicar y no podemos perder el tiempo con banalidades.

-Sí, maestro- la chica volvió a mirar con curiosidad al caballero de Escorpión, y siguió a su maestro, que ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros.

-Ese desgraciado…- murmuró molesto Milo, continuando su camino por el Santuario, que duró sólo unos minutos después.

-¿Milo?

-¡Atenea!- exclamó por la sorpresa –quiero decir… Princesa Atenea… ¿qué hace usted por estos lugares?, debería estar en el palacio…- dijo más calmado, a la vez que ponía rodilla en el suelo, como signo de respeto.

Saori sonrió con un dejo de diversión. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, suponía lo que podía estar haciendo el Caballero del Escorpión rondando por el Santuario, sin contar que estaba tan nervioso que no sabía si sentir lástima por él, o si reírse (definitivamente prefería lo primero)

-Sólo camino- contestó la chica, con suavidad –creo que es importante que de vez en cuando vea el trabajo de mis caballeros, al menos es una forma de estar cerca de ellos- Saori permaneció unos momentos pensativa –además, estar allá arriba todo el día es condenadamente aburrido, tengo que encontrar algunas distracciones.

-Como diga.

-Por cierto, necesito alguien que me escolte- comentó la chica, con voz alegre -¿te molestaría?, no encontré ni a Seiya ni a Shun, y no tengo quien me acompañe.

-¿Y no buscó a Ikki?- preguntó, extrañado. Los Caballeros dorados sabían que la diosa tenía la preferencia en sus caballeros más cercanos (y ya no se molestaban por eso), por lo que al menos él, esperaba que primero se dirigiera a los cinco de bronce o, por último, a Jabu de Unicornio…

-¿Ikki?- Saori soltó una risa entre traviesa e irónica –por favor, seamos sinceros… Ikki no me toma en serio, lo hace sólo cuando el problema ya es demasiado serio.

-¿Y eso a usted no le molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Atenea se encogió de hombros, resignada –lamentablemente él es así, y yo prefiero que mantenga su distancia, al final, es Shun el que tiene que soportar sus mañas, yo sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario.

Milo prefirió no volver a preguntar, y resignado acompañó a Atenea a su "visita" al Santuario. Al poco rato ya estaba completamente resignado de que al menos por ese día, podía despedirse de las visitas a sus compañeros caballeros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Necesito que vayas al Hades.

Shun puso cara de espanto al escuchar tales palabras, e intentó pensar en alguna excusa válida que evitara que tuviera que hacer ese viaje…

-¿Y para qué es necesario que vaya?- preguntó al reflejo que había en el espejo –se supone que todo está en orden, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, sin contar que a todos aquí les parecería de lo más raro que de un día para otro decida hacer un viaje.

-Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque es necesario- replicó Hades, con voz algo grave –ambos quedamos en que tú tomarías mi papel, y tienes que ir al Hades y reorganizarlo, porque después de la visita que tú y tus amigos hicieron todo está hecho un desastre. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero debe quedar así después de cada Guerra Santa, demás podrán repararlo sin ser necesaria mi presencia- contradijo Shun, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo –vamos, no puede ser que justo ahora tenga que ir.

-Si no tienes ninguna cita planeada, puedes ir perfectamente, sólo necesitas el permiso de Atenea para salir del Santuario, nada más. A tu hermano puedes decirle que necesitas algo de aire, y si te insiste, le sacas en cara todas las veces que se ha ido de viaje sin siquiera despedirse, y ambos quedan en paz…

Shun miró con inseguridad a Hades. ¿En paz?, si llegaba a decirle eso lo más seguro es que su hermano le sacaría en cara todo un discurso sobre el "respeto hacia los mayores" o algo así… y no, definitivamente él no estaba para eso.

-¿Y no puede haber alguien que me reemplace?- preguntó Shun –quiero decir, como Radamantys, Aiacos o Minos…

-Pandora- contestó Hades, mirando molesto hacia otro lado.

-¿Es que no estaba muerta?- preguntó Shun, confundido.

-No, andaba de parranda- replicó Hades, y al notar más confundido al Caballero de Andrómeda, se molestó más aún -¡es obvio que está muerta!, pero se supone que tienes mi poder, ¡si la necesitas, revívela!

-¿Y se puede?

-¿Y por qué no podrías?

-¿No que te traicionó?- preguntó Shun –pensé que por eso querías mantenerla al margen de todo.

-Ah, eso…- Hades permaneció pensativo durante algunos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros –lo dejaré a tu criterio, si quieres antes de revivirla puedes preguntarle si es que será completamente fiel esta vez, en una de esas puede que actúe de la manera correcta…

-Es una ironía, ¿cierto?- preguntó Shun, que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la manera sarcástica con la que Hades solía hablar. El silencio que hubo fue suficiente respuesta para él –bueno, ya que estás tan cooperador hoy…

-Ya te di mi opinión…

-Como sea…

-¿Shun?- el peliverde escuchó cómo de pronto golpeaban la puerta y lo llamaban por su nombre. Con algo de espanto notó que era Ikki el que lo llamaba insistentemente, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había sido mala idea cerrar con petillo la puerta (porque seguramente su hermano hubiera entrado nada más, y ahí sí que habría quedado la grande)

-Espérame, Ikki- se apresuró a decir, mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la puerta. Abrió la puerta con rapidez -¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Por qué tienes la puerta cerrada?- le preguntó suspicaz su hermano –llegué a pensar que estabas con una mujer adentro.

Shun se sonrojó, avergonzado, pero no quiso responderle a su hermano, sólo se limitó a mirarlo de mala manera.

-¿Estabas con alguien?- insistió Ikki.

-Ya te dije que no- gruñó Shun, aún algo molesto por el comentario anterior de Ikki.

-Entonces, ¿con quién estabas hablando?

-Yo no estaba hablando- replicó Shun, demasiado serio como para que se notara que fuera mentira –estás alucinando. Quizás deberías reconsiderar el estar escuchando detrás de las puertas, ¿no, Ikki?

Y haciéndose el ofendido, lo más digno que pudo se fue caminando por el pasillo, rogando por dentro que Ikki no lo siguiera ni tampoco que continuara el interrogatorio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pobre caballero de Escorpión después darle varias vueltas a "la diosa" Atenea por los lugares de entrenamiento, logró volver a su querido y adorado hogar.

-Mi cuchitril, mi amado cuchitril como te extrañé… ¡aaaah!, ¡a veces realmente la detesto! Se cree que tiene mucho poder porque es una diosa… si "diosa" – dijo Milo haciendo el ademán de las comillas con los dedos – ¡ES UNA MALDITA NIÑA MIMADA CON CARA BONITA Y CREE TENER TODO A SU PIES! - El caballero de Escorpión puso una voz muy aguda imitando a la de una chica – Milo has esto, Milo quiero ir donde están a las amazonas, Milo llévame donde están los cabellos de bronce, Milo espera, encontré una flor, Milo tengo calor… mejor volvamos porque está demasiado fuerte el sol, pero ya sé que están todos cumpliendo con su deber incluso tu… -Milo volvió en sí – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH y para colmo hoy no pude hacer nada… NADA… si tuviera un aprendiz… sería todo diferente.

El joven caballero del Escorpión se acercó a una ventana, por la altura lograba ver gran parte del Santuario, pero realmente por ahora no tenía ganas de nada, Atenea había superado su paciencia con demasiadas peticiones, especialmente con la última, la de volver a sus aposentos siendo que estaban al otro lado del Santuario, lo cual hacia una caminata de más de una hora a pleno sol…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano me haya dicho eso?, esto me está cansando y además tengo que ir al Inframundo… ¿cómo lo hago, cómo lo hago, cómo lo hago?… - se cuestionaba el peliverde mientras subía las escalera de las 12 casas, y saludaba a sus protectores tratando de disimular lo preocupado que estaba en esos momentos.

Al poco andar, casi como un estruendo comienza escuchar una voz, conocida por él, gritando desaforadamente, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que no llegara a oídos de los otros caballeros. Estaba un poco a más de la mitad de la escalera hacia la casa de Escorpión cuando comenzó a escuchar:

"¡ES UNA MALDITA NIÑA MIMADA CON CARA BONITA Y CREE TENER TODO A SU PIES!"

-¿Milo? ¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar tan enojado? – El caballero de Andrómeda subió rápidamente la escalera y se quedo en la entrada viendo como Milo realizaba una imitación de una chica con voz de chica, quedando bastante impresionado y con unas enormes ganas de largarse a reír.

-Jamás había visto a Milo de esta forma, si estuviesen los demás Ikki y Seiya serían los primero en comenzar a molestarlo, pero como está hablando mal de Saori quien más disfrutaría sería mi hermano, molestándolos a los dos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Milo se acercó a una ventana y se quedó mirando tranquilamente hacia fuera de ésta. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba su ticket dorado para salir del Santuario, ya que necesitaba algo que fuese una distracción para poder revivir a Pandora, porque sino Atenea se daría cuenta de igual forma, ya que usaría el poder de Hades. ¿Quién mejor para poder ayudarlo a armar algo que Milo?

Shun hizo como que entraba recién a la casa de Escorpión y saludó a Milo a lo lejos.

–Hola Milo –dijo el peliverde, más el ojiazul de escorpión sólo le levantó la mano en señal de saludo, al parecer estaba algo hastiado -¿Qué sucede Milo? Te veo algo cansado- le dijo, en tono casual.

-¿Cansado? Creo que no resume todo lo que siento en estos momentos, sólo tengo ganas de estrangular a alguien y de destruir algo, podría ser una isla… aunque sea pequeña, para sacar mi ira desde adentro.

Shun no lo miro con muy buena cara al recordar lo que sucedió en la Isla de Andrómeda.

–Pero debe haber algo menos… nocivo que pueda hacerte sentir mejor- dijo, con tono conciliador, y aguantándose en esos momentos de decir alguna barbaridad por las palabras que el Caballero de Escorpión había dicho antes.

-Sí, podría haber, pero no me dan ganas de salir- contestó el dorado.

-¿Salir? –preguntó Shun algo extrañado.

-Pero que lento eres… ¿qué puede hacer que un hombre… como yo, se sienta bien y olvide sus penas? – comienza a preguntar el santo dorado, los ojos brillándoles con cierta picardía.

-Eeeeeh… me doy… no tengo idea- Shun se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, ni siquiera lo intentaste- insistió Milo, notándose un poco más animado por la conversación que estaba llevando con el caballerito de bronce.

-Ok- Shun miró al techo, simulando que trataba de concentrarse y de encontrar la solución a la pregunta que le habían hecho -eeeeh ¿salir del Santuario?

-Vas cerca.

-No puede ser beber, no puedes hacerlo- dijo, después de unos momentos de silencio.

-¡Aaaah, que santo eres! ¡¡¡JUERGA, MUJERES, SEXO, DROGAS Y ROCK&ROLL!!!- respondió el caballero de Escorpión, gritando y agitando un poco sus brazos como para poner mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Shun lo miró casi con espanto.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Bueno, quita lo del sexo y las drogas- dijo luego, como quitándole importancia -pero si me haría bien un relajo, una fiesta… o por lo menos decirle feliz cumpleaños a quien lo esté cerca de este mes, aparte de lanzarle la torta a la cara y alguna otra broma más.

-Yo ya estuve…- dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros y en parte suspirando con alivio.

-Lo sé, pero ese es el problema, la "diosa" – mismo además de comillas – no permite que hagamos nada de nada, ni siquiera poder celebrar un cumpleaños como se debe.

Shun se quedó estático después de escuchar a Milo. Se podría decir que prácticamente se le había prendido la ampolleta de su cabeza, y poco a poco fue sonriendo, al darse cuenta de la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo (aunque en realidad, todo el crédito era de Milo)

Celebrar un cumpleaños, ¡claro! Ese era su pase dorado, lograr convencer a Saori de realizar un cumpleaños a quien estuviese más cercano, era lo mejor que le pudo haber dicho el Santo de Escorpión. Era la oportunidad perfecta, si decía lo correcto ahora Milo sería su ayudante para lo que necesitaba (y con eso, podía pensar que la fiesta estaría más que lista)

-Pero, Milo- comenzó, como quien no quiere la cosa –si es por eso, puedo conversar con la Señorita Saori y tratar de convencerla o…- trató de buscar otra idea, al notar el interés que mostraban los ojos del Escorpión -convencer a Seiya y que él la convenza, así TODOS tenemos un momento de relajo y alegría… sin sexo y drogas, claro…- se apresuró a agregar.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- preguntó con visible ánimo Milo.

-Claro déjamelo a mí, pero tú debes ayudarme con la organización de la fiesta… y ¿Para quién sería?

El ojiazul se alejó de la ventana y se fue a un calendario que estaba arriba de una mesita, comenzó a ojearlo y el brillo volvió a sus ojos, ese brillo lleno de picardía que solía tener cuando se le ocurría alguna travesura.

-Ya sé quien –dijo con un deje se malicia.

-¿Quién? – lo miró extrañado el caballero de bronce, sobre todo por la expresión que tenía.

-Shaka. – Milo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de complacencia con algo de malicia en ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el lado Oscuro de la Luna…

-Queda tan poco para que vuelva a ser mío lo que me pertenece, que me siento realmente feliz. Zamael, puedes abandonar la habitación, quiero estar sola.

-Sí, mi señora Hécate- después de una leve inclinación de cabeza, la dejó sola.

Hécate se paseo por su gran habitación con un hermoso piso de madera, con colores muy cálidos y llena de terciopelo en colores rojo, borgoña, negro y violeta. Se acercó a su cama, de terciopelo violeta, y se recostó en ella.

Con un ademán de sus manos cayeron las telas que dejaban su cama completamente aislada del exterior. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se concentró, hace bastante que sentía una inquietud y necesitaba saber de qué era. No estaba segura pero sentía que era una impaciencia que podía ser positiva ya que la usaría a su favor.

Comenzó a indagar en todo lo que era posible, a donde la llevara su plano astral.

-Imposible no logro… un momento pero… ¿qué es esto? – una sonrisa llena de satisfacción inundó los labios de la bruja, su corazón saltaba de excitación. –Esto es como si quisieran que todo me saliera realmente como quiero que sea- de la emoción, se levantó, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro -¡No puedo creerlo, realmente no puedo creerlo!. ¿Qué hace aquella damita en este tiempo?, que sepa no tenia porque reencarnar. Eso significa que estaban completa y absolutamente predestinados a estar juntos. Esto es como un AS bajo la manga de forma casi exacta y precisa, realmente me encanta. ¿Tanto lo amas que lo sigues reencarnación tras reencarnación? No puedo comprenderte, aunque tampoco quiero hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que TU serás… mi carnada, mi llave dorada, mi camino a la victoria. – Hécate se sentó en su cama y comenzó a reír a carcajadas desaforadamente – Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. ¡HADES! ESCUCHAME Y ESCUCHAME BIEN. Estoy segura que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, que puedes matar y revivir cuantas veces lo desees pero… ¿que pasaría si en medio de toda esta batalla, de la cual estoy segura que ganaré, aparece alguien que no puedes evitar proteger, que no puedes evitar sentir vulnerabilidad, que no puedes evitar… AMAR?. JAJAJA. POR FIN, LO QUE TANTO ANHELABA, ¡PERFESONE!, mi queridísima Perséfone ha reencarnado y está tan cerca… demasiado cerca, tanto que hasta puedo disfrutar, de antemano, cómo sufrirás si ella llega a involucrarse en todo esto.

Hécate sonrió nuevamente y volvió a recostarse en su lecho, al poco momento cerró los ojos con satisfacción. En sus labios no se borró nunca la sonrisa de aquél descubrimiento.

**Continuará…**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Y bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y que nos dejen algún comentario. Por cierto, les pedimos disculpas por la demora, pero durante el mes las dos salimos de vacaciones y se nos hizo difícil escribir. Esperamos que los próximos capítulos salgan más rápido.**

**Gracias a Kisame Hoshigaki, Darkacuario y a Alyshaluz, por sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima!!!  
**


	3. Capítulo III

**El otro lado de la Luna.**

**Por Ryu Mari y Alisse**

**Capítulo III**

**17 de septiembre.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, tanto, que a pesar de que la diosa Atenea ya había desayunado hacía un buen rato, dormitaba sentada en su trono (o más bien, estaba casi, casi acostada), con el báculo apoyado en el trono también. Shion, que estaba a su lado, dejó que la chica se quedara así durante unos minutos más, después de todo, entendía que la muchacha tendiera a aburrirse estando sentada ahí.

Pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención esa mañana, fue al ver en la entrada del salón, a los dos jóvenes. Pensarán que eso no tenía nada de raro, pero al Patriarca le extrañó que fueran justamente _ellos_ los que entraran…

-¿Están ocupados?- preguntó Shun, después de notar la mirada de suspicacia que el Patriarca les había dedicado.

-Eh… claro que no, Shun, pueden entrar- contestó Shion, cambiando un poco su expresión -¿a qué se debe que estén aquí tan temprano?

-Necesitamos hablar con la señorita Saori- contestó Shun, sonriendo un poco y mirando a la diosa. Pero después de unos momentos que notó que no había reacción por parte de ella, miró extrañado a Milo, que se encogió de hombros -¿Saori?... ¿Atenea?

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Shun y Milo volvieron a mirarse levemente, mientras Shion golpeaba con suavidad a la pelimorada, tratando de esa manera que ella despertara por fin (el Patriarca tuvo la esperanza que ella lo hiciera al escuchar voces). Después del quinto empujoncito, funcionó.

-Eh…- Saori fue abriendo los ojos de a poco -¿¡qué es lo que pasa!?- casi gritó abriendo los ojos, mirando a los lados asustada y afirmando con fuerza los brazos del trono -¿¡nos vienen a atacar!?- volvió a gritar, casi poniéndose a llorar -¡¿quién es el dios mal vividor esta vez?!

Ninguno de los otros tres contestó, simplemente la quedaron mirando tratando de disimular la sorpresa (ese fue Shion), el susto por los gritos anteriores (ese fue Shun) y la risa por el escándalo que surgió de la nada (ese fue Milo)

-No es ataque, princesa- dijo Shion, tratando de simular tranquilidad –Shun y Milo están aquí porque quieren hablar con usted.

-… Ahhh…- Saori se puso colorada, y soltó una risita nerviosa tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía. En esos momentos agradeció que Ikki no estuviera acompañándolos, porque estaría riéndose de ella de lo lindo (y muy seguramente nunca se olvidaría del incidente) -… creo que tuve una pesadilla… jejeje…- la joven se volvió hacia sus caballeros, y sonrió ampliamente -¡hola!, ¿a qué se debe su visita matutina?

Shun y Milo se miraron nuevamente, como tratando de convencerse en silencio quién tendría que decirle lo que querían a Saori. El caballero de Escorpión le pegó un codazo disimulado a Shun (aunque ni tanto, porque tanto la diosa como el Patriarca se dieron cuenta perfectamente), dándole a entender que era él quién tenía que hablar.

El caballero Andrómeda tragó saliva. Si hubiera estado Saori sola estaba seguro que no le hubiera costado pedirle el favor que habían pensado, pero la presencia de Shion lo cohibía bastante, por lo que le costaba comenzar a hablar.

-Escucho, Shun…- lo apuró Saori, dándose cuenta de la razón del silencio de su caballero, y en parte aburriéndose de eso.

-Bueno… eh…- Shun se adelantó un paso –resulta, Saori, que con Milo estábamos pensando que había un buen tiempo que acá en el Santuario no había una celebración decente- dijo, de corrido y mirando a cualquier lugar, menos a la diosa y a Shion –por lo que…

-¿Quieren hacer una fiesta?- preguntó ella, mirándolos con más atención. Shun notó perfectamente la mirada suspicaz del Patriarca.

-Sí, princesa Atenea- comenzó a hablar Milo esta vez –en parte celebrando que estamos todos juntos y también el cumpleaños de Shaka, que es el 19 de septiembre…

-¡Me encanta la idea!- exclamó feliz Saori, haciendo que Shion la mirara con sorpresa –que bueno que se les ocurrió, muchachos, definitivamente es eso lo que le falta a este Santuario, mucha más alegría.

-… Señorita Atenea…- comenzó Shion, pero ella no lo escuchó.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos tú permiso?- preguntó Shun, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- casi gritó la pelimorada –queda demasiado poco para el 19, ¿ya tienen pensado lo que van a hacer?, el lugar, la hora, lo que van a comer y beber, quiénes van a ir, hasta qué hora va a durar, quién se va a preocupar de la música…- Saori iba contando con sus dedos, muy entusiasmada.

-Princesa Atenea- la interrumpió Shion, levantando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar –de verdad, princesa, esa idea no me parece del todo buena, usted sabe, le he contado cómo fueron que terminaron las demás fiestas…

-No necesariamente tiene que ocurrir lo mismo ahora, Shion- replicó la diosa, casi no escuchando sus palabras y haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con sus manos –estás exagerando, ¿qué podía pasar ahora?, no creo que haya un plan entre medio que sea malévolo o algo así…

Shun trató de no cambiar su expresión, se obligó a continuar mirando al frente igual como estaba antes. Después se relajó un poco, pesando que su plan no era tan malévolo como podría pensarse… aunque tuviera que ver con un dios que algunos meses antes había tenido la intención de prácticamente hacer desaparecer la humanidad de la faz de la tierra.

-Gracias por dejarnos, Saori- dijo Shun, tratando de olvidarse del tema. Momentos después recibió una significativa mirada de Milo –ah, por cierto, queremos que la fiesta sea sorpresa, pero no sólo para Shaka, sino que para todos…

-Buena idea- Saori se notaba de lo más emocionada, incluso más que Shun y Milo juntos -¿tienen dinero o prefieren que les de un cheque?

-¿Harías eso?- preguntó Shun, agradeciendo que fuera ella quien pusiera el tema sobre la mesa y él no tener que pedírselo directamente (porque Milo también le había dado esa tarea) –te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí- la diosa miró a Shion -¿vas tú a buscar mi chequera o voy yo?. Mandaría a Tatsumi pero él viajó a Japón por unos días.

-… Yo voy…- gruñó el Patriarca, mirando no de muy buena manera a los caballeros que estaban en frente de él, que sonreían con toda la inocencia que podían (aunque hay que admitir que le resultó mejor a Shun que a Milo esa cara) –vuelvo en un momento.

Después que los otros tres se quedaron solos, hubo silencio entre ellos durante algún ratito, que fue interrumpido por Saori.

-Ah, Shun, ahora que me acuerdo- dijo, mirando al caballero de Andrómeda –quería hacerte una consulta.

-Dime, Saori…- contestó amablemente Shun.

-Resulta que ayer en la noche hablé con Shiryu, quería saber cómo le iba con su entrenamiento- Shun abrió los ojos, sin poder disimular su sorpresa –me dijo que agradecía que tú, Seiya e Ikki quisieran ayudarlo con su aprendiz, pero que no era necesario.

-¿Eso dijo?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo Shun, jugando un poco con sus manos –pero si nosotros ayer no hicimos nada, sólo nos sentamos a ver cómo entrenaba al niño… y después, incluso, nos acompañó Hyoga un ratito.

-Bueno, quizás les incomodaba su presencia, y se ponía algo nervioso- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros –pero no vino en plan de acusarlos, o algo así, no se veía para nada molesto.

"Menos mal" suspiró Shun, recordando que la tarde anterior tanto Seiya como Ikki se habían dedicado a molestar a Shiryu, haciendo comentarios sobre cómo quitarse la armadura y quedar listo para una fotografía de modelos, y cosas por el estilo (además, después se les unió Seiya). Lo único que Shun hacía, era reírse.

De verdad que Shiryu tenía mucha paciencia con ellos como para decirle sólo eso a Atenea.

-¿De cuánto les hará el cheque?- preguntó Shion, volviendo con ellos.

-¿Cuánto necesitan?- les preguntó Saori, sonriendo -¿o quieren que se los deje en blanco?

-¿¡Haría eso!?- preguntó de vuelta Milo, sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

-Princesa…- comenzó a decir Shion, con voz algo temblorosa. Estaba más que seguro que la combinación de Milo y dinero casi ilimitado no era bueno para nadie, y mucho menos para la muchacha.

-Yo no creo que… ¡au!- Shun había comenzado a hablar, pero Milo le pegó una patada disimuladamente, aprovechando que Saori estaba más entretenida mirando el cheque, y Shion mirándola a ella -… bueno…

-Atenea…- por fin Shion logró que la chica lo tomara en cuenta –puedo dejar que acepte una fiesta para Shaka, pero no sería bueno que le diera un cheque en blanco a Milo, se lo digo como consejo de un amigo que de VERDAD lo conoce.

Saori lo miró algo confundida, y luego al caballero de Escorpión, que tenía una cara de santo que casi nadie le creería.

-Pero está Shun…- replicó ella –él podrá controlarlo- la diosa se quedó pensando unos momentos, y miró fijamente al peliverde… no, Shun era muy manipulable generalmente, nunca podría controlar a alguien como Milo (ni siquiera podía manejar a su propio hermano) –creo que tienes razón.

Shion sonrió complacido, por fin le había hecho caso en algo. Pero su expresión se congeló al ver la gran cantidad de dinero que igualmente Saori les había dado a Shun y a Milo. El Patriarca terminó por suspirar, decidiendo no quemarse más la cabeza por el dinero y lo infantil que solía ser Atenea en algunas ocasiones.

Milo estaba que hacía pucheros. Por poco había logrado tener tanto dinero que le alcanzaría incluso para remodelar completamente los muebles de la casa de Escorpión, pero por culpa de Shion lo había perdido.

-Listo- dijo Saori, y extendió el cheque a Shun –yo creo que con eso es suficiente, ¿cierto, Shun?

El muchacho sonrió al ver la cantidad, y asintió enérgicamente, comenzando a salir antes de que Saori se arrepintiera o algo así. Milo casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-Oye niño, ¿qué te pasa?- comenzó a reclamarle, a penas lo alcanzó –ni que Atenea nos hubiera echado… wow…

Sólo esas fueron las palabras que Milo dijo al ver el cheque y, con cara de sabelotodo, Shun lo guardó.

-Teníamos que salir de ahí antes que el Patriarca decidiera bajarnos la cantidad- dijo Shun, y Milo rió, justamente porque le pareció escucharse a sí mismo –tenemos que ir ahora a Rodorio para comprar, creo que estamos justos en la hora.

-Entonces nos cambiamos de ropa y vamos… ¡la fiesta estará espectacular!, con ese dinero no puedo ni pensar en todo el alcohol que compraremos… ron, vino, tequila, vodka…

-¿Para qué tanto?- preguntó Shun, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Porque hay que considerar la gran cantidad de caballeros que somos- comenzó Milo, enumerando con sus dedos –todo lo que durará la fiesta y, por supuesto, la terrible tarea que significará el que el cumpleañero quede tan ebrio que mañana no pueda sentarse ni para meditar.

-¿Piensas embriagar a Shaka?- Shun lo miró sorprendido –él no te dejará, como te conoce no te recibirá ni un vaso.

-Eso es lo que crees- Milo puso cara de malvado, y Shun decidió cambiar ligeramente el tema.

-Bueno… aparte de todas las bebidas alcohólicas que quieras comprar, necesitaremos bebidas para los que no tomamos…

-Ahora aprenderán…- lo interrumpió Milo, pero Shun lo ignoró.

-Además, algo de comida… he escuchado que no es bueno beber con el estómago vacío.

-¡Esas son tonteras!- replicó Milo –si al final con toda la mezcla que se forma en tú estómago terminas vomitando todo…

-¿Shun?

La voz de Ikki los interrumpió, y los otros dos sonrieron como si nada estuvieran haciendo. Tanto Seiya como Hyoga, y el mismo Ikki, miraron con suspicacia a los otros dos. Era demasiado extraño verlos juntos.

-Hola, amigos- dijo animadamente Shun -¿cómo están?

-Bien… ¿por qué no fuiste a desayunar?- le preguntó Hyoga.

-Ah, es que…

-Lo invité yo- contestó Milo, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo por la sorpresa de los otros tres –y ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. Vámonos, Andrómeda.

-Claro- se dirigió a sus amigos -¡nos vemos luego!

Shun y Milo se fueron de ahí, caminando lo más rápido que podían (y sin que se notaba que estaban huyendo). A pesar que lo intentaron, esto no pasó desapercibido para los otros caballeros de Bronce, que los miraban alejarse algo extrañados.

-¿Crees que estén planeando algo?- preguntó al aire Seiya –el ver a esos dos juntos es demasiado raro.

-¿Y qué podrían hacer?- preguntó Hyoga –Shun y Milo no hacen buena dupla, ni siquiera para travesuras.

-Hum…- Ikki se notaba de lo más pensativo y suspicaz por la compañía que tenía su hermano, pero aún así, no dijo comentario.

* * *

Shun aprovechó que Milo se quedó conversando un ratito con su amigo Camus, y decidió ir a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa y, si es que podía, intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con cierto dios que le estaba dando más de un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro que por la fiesta tendrás el tiempo de ir y volver del Inframundo?- preguntaba Hades, con expresión aburrida –si esa era tú idea mejor te quedas a disfrutarlas y Pandora se queda donde está por traicionera.

-¿No se supone que tienes que facilitarme las cosas?- gruñó Shun, perdiendo un poco la paciencia –tú sabes que no puedo ir al Inframundo un día cualquiera porque Ikki es capaz de seguirme si no le explico a dónde voy y si tomamos en cuenta ese importante dato, date cuenta que es mucho más difícil que yo pueda hacerme cargo del lugar, ¿entiendes?

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

-En ese caso deja ya de presionarme. Te dije que mi decisión de revivir a Pandora seguiría, por lo que mañana en la noche, a la primera oportunidad, iré al Inframundo a hablar con ella. Dependiendo de lo que me diga, veré si la revivo o no.

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras… yo sigo insistiendo que no es una buena idea, ella nos traicionó, ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas?, perfectamente podría hacerlo ahora.

-Te traicionó a ti, si es que recuerdo bien- replicó Shun, sonriendo –además, pongámonos en el caso de que esté arrepentida… hay que darle otra oportunidad, todos merecemos una. Tienes el ejemplo de los gemelos, Saga y Kanon, ahora están de lo más bien, a pesar de que fueron los causantes de la Batalla de las Doce Casas y la de Poseidón, una cada uno… vaya hermanos, ¿eh?

-¡Shun, ¿en qué te demoras tanto?!- Milo, desde afuera, golpeó en repetidas ocasiones -¿y se puede saber por qué tienes cerrado con pestillo?

-Obviamente para que no la abran- Shun abrió la puerta en esos momentos, y salió rápidamente -¿para qué más alguien va a cerrar?

-No te hagas el misterioso conmigo, niño- replicó Milo, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo del lugar, camino a la salida. –y ya vamos, no quiero que tu hermano comience a seguirnos porque me considera una mala junta para ti.

-¿Ikki?, él no haría eso- replicó Shun, no del todo convencido.

* * *

Después de salir de Santuario la primera parada fue ir a cambiar el suculento cheque, el cual había sido entregado bajo el nombre de Shun, éste todavía no podía creer la cantidad de dinero que le iban a entregar.

-Dile que te lo den en billetes pequeños- dijo Milo mientras tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba imaginándose en una montaña de dinero acostado encima siendo abanicado por dos preciosas morenas de cabellos negros y ojos azules, con muy poca ropa. Algo que el peliverde no se le pasó por la cabeza pero no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Lo quiere en…

-En el billete más grande que tenga, no quiero andar con mucho dinero encima aunque sé que es bastante- dijo el caballero de Andrómeda con mucha decisión, aquella que sacó inmediatamente al ojiazul de su trance sueñístico profundo que ya estaba comenzando a pasar a mayores, donde las chicas ya estaban completamente desnudas y ya no lo abanicaban.

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias. – sonrió la chica del mostrador del banco mientras Shun recibía el dinero y haciendo una pasada rápida se fijo en Milo, quien le hizo un guiño de ojo que dejó casi sin respiración a la pobre cajera, y se percató al leerle los labios que le estaba pidiendo el número telefónico.

Al salir del banco Shun le dio un pequeño reto a Milo por lo que había hecho, la pobre muchacha se había quedado casi sin respiración y si él no hubiese intervenido de seguro que Milo conseguía su teléfono y la invitaba a que fuese con él a algún lado, que prefería no saber con certeza aunque realmente ya estaba casi seguro a donde la hubiese llevado.

Al cabo de un rato, y después de decidir que supermercado era el que tenía más variedades de cosas para poder comprar con tranquilidad y sin ser vistos, llegaron a dicho lugar.

-Milo para ir más rápido nos separaremos y…- el caballero de Andrómeda ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando a Milo le brillaron los ojos y partió casi corriendo al área de los licores y bebestibles varios. – Pueees eso significa que me toca comprar la parte de lo comestible. – Se auto contestó sin mucho ánimo.

* * *

-Señora Hécate tenemos noticias de las demás – dice una muchacha de ojos mieles y brillantes cabellera de color zanahoria.

-¿Qué es lo que mandan a decir? – pregunta sin mucho entusiasmo la diosa mientras tomaba una copa de cristal con un vino de color borgoña.

-Que ya tienen todo preparado para comenzar con el plan tal cual como está, que sólo queda esperar a que la…

-Comprendo, ya estoy enterada puedes retirarte – dice la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros mientras le hace un ademán con la mano para que se retiré de su habitación. Al momento en el que la muchacha salió de ahí ella se giró hacia aquel enorme y gran balcón que tenía en aquella apoteósica habitación, caminó hacia éste y se deleitó mirando las estrellas que había en ese momento, posteriormente se dedicó a mirar con fascinación el bosque que estaba fuera del palacio.

-Mi querido Hades… no sabes lo que te tengo preparado, para ti y para tu pequeña y dulce Perséfone, de tan solo recordarlo me deleito y me dan ganas de que el tiempo pase rápido para poder hacerte sufrir, pero debo ser paciente tanto como lo he sido durante todo este tiempo, no puedo permitirme ahora tener ni el más mínimo fallo. Sé que me lo repito constantemente pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Ya quiero ver, a su vez, las caras de los otros dioses cuando se enteren. ¿Me creían que me quedaría tranquila, sumisa y aceptando un arreglo sin mi consentimiento? Pues…no y ahora me toca a mi arreglar todo bajo mis reglas.

* * *

Shun ya llevaba su carrito de compras con muchas cosas, se le había ocurrido que era mejor también realizar algo muy comestible (eran muchos como para solo comer papas fritas y snaks varios) para que fuese más ameno todo, pero como Milo AUN se encontraba en el lugar de los bebestibles, aunque él estaba seguro que el Caballero de Escorpión todavía se encontraba debatiendo sobre si llevar ron, vodka o whisky, decidió por si mismo realizar una completada (no se le había olvidado que el cumpleaños era de Shaka por lo que las salchichas eran de pavo y pollo) Llevaba, según sus cálculos, una cantidad bastante razonable (aunque decidió tomar a Aldebarán como por tres personas en vez de uno) como para que cada comensal tener tres raciones, lo que lo encontró bastante bien. Después de haber comprado el resto de los ingredientes (tomates, aguacate, chucrut, salsa americana, mayonesa, entre otros) decidió ir a ver a Milo (más bien a supervisar) ya que se estaba tardando mucho más que él y eso que el ojiverde se había paseado por todo el supermercado.

Después de darse unas cuantas vuelvas para repasar su lista mental y darse cuenta de que estaba todo en orden se encaminó derechamente al pasillo de los licores, donde casi se quedó de una pieza, Milo se encontraba con tres carritos de compras llenos hasta casi desbordarse sólo con licor, de cada marca y de cada tipo, mientras él se encontraba con una botella de aguardiente en la mano derecha y en la izquierda con una de vodka debatiéndose por cual de las dos era mejor echar al carrito (que tenía la mitad lleno)

-Ah! Shun llegas justo a tiempo, estoy en un terrible predicamento, no sé cual de estás dos llevar, es como si me hicieras elegir entre una morenaza preciosa de ojos sensualmente brillantes y de color chocolate con una rubia voluptuosa de ojos brillantes y destellantes verde jade, es tan difícil que… me llevó los dos – dice el ojiazul mientras echaba los dos licores al carrito. El Caballero de Andrómeda logró salir de su pequeño letargo y se acercó a los carritos y por primera vez sus ojos mostraron determinación y algo de enojo.

-Milo, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en esto? O sea estás pensando sólo en ti y además estás comparando cada botella con una preciosa mujer.

-Pero lógico es la mejor manera de saborear un excelente licor, ninguno es igual, lo mejor es compararlo con las creaciones más hermosas, las mujeres, porque… ninguna es igual – Al terminar aquella frase los ojos de Caballero de Escorpión destellaron picardía y al sonreír sus dientes dieron un pequeño destello que si en ese instante se hubiese encontrado cualquier mujer habría caído rendida a los pies del peliazul.

-No Milo – aquellas palabras hicieron que por primera vez el aludido miraba con atención al chico te que tenía adelante – No puedes llegar y pensar en ti, la fiesta de cumpleaños es para Shaka y no has pensando absolutamente nada en él y tampoco en aquello que NO BEBEMOS Y NO NOS GUSTAN ESAS COSAS.

-¿Shun?

-Ahh… sí claro… acaso crees que porque estás conmigo puedes hacer lo que se te de la maldita gana, pues no, así que te doy la maldita orden de que comportes como se supone que te tienes que comportar y hagas lo que tienes que hacer que ya estoy soberanamente aburrido de estar entre todo estos hum… entre estos pasillos. – el peliverde justo en último momento se percató de que por un instante el que estaba llamándole la atención a Milo no había sido él y casi crea una grande. Milo por su parte miraba casi desconcertado al peliverde, jamás había visto que hablara de tal forma, con tal tono de voz, de una manera tan golpeada, lo encontró completamente fuera de sí como si no fuese aquel Shun callado, amable y dulce que conocía desde hacía ya años.

-¿Estás bien Shun? – preguntó con dejo de preocupación Milo.

-Sí… es sólo que… eso Milo… podríamos apurarnos y pues cambiar algunas cosas tu repertorio y agregar más bebidas porque… con una sola Pepsi Light no alcanza ni para 4 vasos. – dijo mirando y apuntando la única botella gris plástica que se asomaba tímidamente entre las otras, aunque no quiso mirar al chico del Escorpión.

-Eeeeh sí – contestó el aludido mientras continuaba pensando en que algo extraño había (o hubo) por un instante en la actitud del caballero de bronce.

* * *

-Estoy aburrida… - dijo Vaitiare mientras se sentaba a descansar durante su momento libre, en encontraba con Nadir. - ¿y a ti que te pasó estás toda magullada?

-No preguntes – dijo algo hastiada la chica de cabellos ciruela mientras me inspeccionaba. – ¡Uy! Si pudiera lanzarle una montaña encima lo haría.

-Parece como si te hubiesen pasado por un rallador.

-Que graciosa… lo peor es que no puedo curarme sino sospecharán… que atroz y con lo que me duelen las manos.

-Tranquila después nos desquitaremos… yo también quisiera tirarle algo encima es tan… desesperadamente tranquilo…

-Comprendo… pero no nos queda de otra.

-Así es

-¿Cómo estarán las demás? – pregunto Nadir con algo de curiosidad y preocupación.

-No sé, sufriendo… tal vez… tu y Sarayu son iguales… se preocupan mucho por todas, eso puede ser un gran debilidad y lo sabes – le reclama la morena.

-Sí… es posible… pero no puedo ser de otra manera. – le dice la chica de ojos aguamarina mientras le sonríe.

-No quisiera verte enojada… y a Sarayu tampoco… dicen que las calladitas son las peores. – confiesa Vaitiare.

-Quizás… pero todo depende, jamás me he enojado.

En ese instante ambas chicas sienten aquel cosmos que Nadir ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentir, frío como el hielo. Ambas chicas voltean y ven a Camus parado, no muy lejos de ahí esperando a su alumna.

-Pues ya me voy, estuvo agradable el almuerzo y el descanso, nos vemos – dijo la peliciruela mientras se alejaba de su amiga y esta se despedía con la mano. - ¿seguiré subiendo esa…? – iba a preguntar la chica cuando Camus le hizo señal de guardar silencio y le señaló sus manos.

-Pff… tienes las manos de una dama, están todas rotas y ensangrentadas, antes de seguir curaremos tus manos, no quiero que se te infecten las heridas. – dijo el Caballero de Acuario mientras inspeccionaba las manos de la chica, sólo por ese instante Nadir pensó que después de todo no era tan frío como demostraba ser.

* * *

Ya estaban caminando de regreso al Santuario (como equecos) plagados de bolsas por las compras, cuando se da cuenta de que… ¿cómo iban a pasar desapercibidos con tantas bolsas? Sólo les quedaba una opción… pero no querían llegar a eso.

-Shun…

-Sí, si vamos así nos van a pillar y todo se va a la basura y si corremos la velocidad romperá más de algo – decía el peliverde con desgano.

-Sólo nos queda pedir ayuda.

-No es la idea.

-A alguien realmente confiable que nos lleve a mi casa.

-Pero no importa quien sea… sería como… ¿confiable?

-Exacto, él único caballero capaz de ser una tumba.

-¿Dohko? – preguntó contrariado Shun.

-No, Mu.

-Mu… pero…

-No dirá nada – dijo el ojiazul mientras miraba por donde acortar camino sin ser vistos.

* * *

**18 de septiembre.**

Después de una pequeña odisea el día anterior para llegar a la casa del Caballero de Escorpión, que gracias a Mu lograron hacerlo sin problemas, era hora de dar el aviso de la fiesta. Como aún seguían los preparativos Shun se quedó en la casa de Milo.

-Deberíamos poner una pancarta gigante que diga _"SE CELEBRA CUMPLEAÑOS DEL FANATICO RELIGIOSO, TODOS INVITADOS. HAY MUJERES, MUCHO LICOR Y MÁS MUJERES. LUGAR EL SANTUARIO DE ATENEA."_ O… ¿sería mejor ponerlo en el diario en la parte de los avisos económicos? – decía Milo ante la mirada casi desorbitada y casi mareada del Caballero de Andrómeda.

-¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE!!! No puedes poner eso

-Acaso quieren entregar tarjetitas con un osito que digan _"TE INVITO A MI CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPERO PUEDAS VENIR. SE CELEBRARA EN EL SANTUARIO DE ATENEA SIN NUMERO."_ – dice el ojiazul con algo de antipatía.

-No, pero es para la gente del Santuario, ya de por sí somos muchos, Milo, más gente es demasiado. – explicaba dulcemente Shun.

-Lo sé pero… entonces ¿cómo? – trataba de cranearse el peliazul.

-Simplemente podríamos ir personalmente y decirles que tenemos algo urgente que enseñarles…

-No, sólo iría yo para ver si hay mujeres… - le explica Milo como todo un adulto.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué tal… - Milo tomo un papel de color amarillo dorado de entre el desorden que tenían en la mesa y escribió: _El día 20 de septiembre se realizará una celebración sorpresa para nuestro amigo Shaka por su cumpleaños número 22, por cual se pide su asistencia al salón de eventos "El Olimpo" de la ciudad de Rodorio. Recuerden ser discretos ya que el festejado no debe saber sobre este acontecimientos. Consultas a los organizadores Milo y Shun." _- El ojiverde al ver aquello quedó fascinado, cuando Milo quería ser serio podía serlo sin problemas, el gran problema era que le duraba poco tiempo.

-Milo es perfecto, ahora llevaré esto a Rodorio para que le saquen copias en papeles bonitos y presentables – dijo Shun con una amplia sonrisa – además no sabía que tenías una caligrafía tan bonita.

-Esos son detalles, para pelear no uso un lápiz – dijo Milo con una naturalidad y franqueza casi extraña en él.

-Ahora voy con esto, apenas lo tenga vengo y vamos a entregarlo de manera muy sutil – decía el Caballero de Andrómeda muy feliz, la sonrisa de su rostro no se borraba.

Shun iba saliendo de la casa de Escorpión cuando es detenido por el hombro.

-Shun ¿aún queda dinero? – pregunta seriamente Milo

-Eeeeeh sí – contesta el aludido al dubitativo.

-Cuánto

-Lo suficiente

-Falta el regalo para la Shaka – expresa el casanova número uno.

-Algo por ahí se me ocurrirá…

-Dame algo de dinero… quiero darle un regalo bajo MI marca registrada – al terminar de hablar el ojiazul tenía otra vez sus ojos con una picardía única, aquella que sólo aparecía cuando había una travesura cerca. Shun no quiso pensar mal (esta vez) y decidió darle un poco de dinero a su compinche de fiesta, después se lo lamentaría eternamente.

Después de que el Caballero de Andrómeda se fue rumbo a Rodorio la mirada de Milo pasó a ser un poco más lasciva que de costumbre, su sonrisa era algo traviesa como la del típico niño que sabe que lo que hará está mal pero no puede evitar hacerlo.

-Ay… Shaka… estoy seguro que este cumpleaños no lo olvidarás nunca en tu vida… YO me encargaré de que sea así. – después de maquinar su plan Milo se guardó el dinero en su billetera, se arregló el cabello y salió feliz y campante rumbo al destino que ya tenía completamente en su mente.

Continuará…

**Hola soy Ryu Mari, pido disculpas por la actualización tan tardía del fic (casi un año .) pero es que fue mi culpa, no de Alisse, a mi la señorita inspiración me dejó botada por pelearse con el señor ganas de escribir TOT y pues por más que intentaba escribir no podía. Pido mis disculpas espero que les gusté el capítulo, yo me reí mucho escribiendo a Milo, tanto como me gustó a mi. Se vienen muchas cosas, todavía falta muuuuucho fic así que espero que sigan leyéndonos y que les guste.**

**¿Qué tramará Milo para nuestro adorable Shaka? Uff no tienen la menor idea… o quizás sí, es Milo xD.**

**Saludos a todos, dejen reviews que nos apoyan con la historia y hacen que las señoritas inspiraciones sigan vivas ^^. Agradecimientos a Kisame Hoshigaki, Darkacuario, Chucho, Yamielikai por sus reviews.**


End file.
